You're Mine
by aidan bale
Summary: An Evil spirit looks to take over the body of Anna. She seeks help from two demonologist, Elsa and Hans to rid of the spirit that haunts her.


**A/N : This will be the only POV chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Anna's POV**

"All right, October 30th, twenty fourteen. Location... ah... my uh... bedroom. Recording."

Setting the little digital recorder next to my bed, I moved over to my desk and sat down as quietly as I could. I didn't want to contaminate the recording any more than I had to. Part of me wanted to just leave the room and let the recorder work. Basically what I had done by accident yesterday. When I got home last night and found out that my dumb ass had recorded five hours of an empty bedroom, I had felt so stupid.

Then curiosity set in.

I knew that one of my cousin, probably Rapunzel, had come in my room again and had borrowed my Surface Pro 3, without asking of course. Now I've heard it said that eavesdroppers never hear good things about themselves but...I was willing to take that risk if I could learn the true culprit. I also was wanting to get back at my computer hijacking twat of a cousin.

Whichever one it was.

If she had made the mistake of being on her phone when she came into my room, not unlikely at all since both of my younger cousin are almost always on their phones, I might just have something I could use. Ah, blackmail. It is a useful thing. Especially when dealing with cousins that are high school seniors, with more than the normal level of social life drama. Just what I normally overhear is enough to fill a dozen scripts from any teen soap opera.

Sitting back in my chair I think about what I had found when I downloaded that recording and played it back. I still get a chill.

"~Anna.~"

Hearing my name in a soft whisper... from an empty room? That had been unnerving to say the least. But what had followed had sent me Googling in a hurry. In another part of the house of course. This was, in fact, the first time I had been back in my bedroom since I listened to that recording.

"~Love me, Anna.~"

E.V.P. Electronic voice phenomenon. I had heard about it before, of course. A dedicated lover of all things spooky, I had seen it mentioned, but never really gave it much attention. There are too many other really cool things out there to look up. Cooler than just disembodied voices caught on tape. That's what I had always thought, at least before I heard my own name being whispered. Whispered in an empty room. In a nearly empty house. Oh, I did discover it was Rapunzel that took my tablet computer. She came into my room, chatting up a storm with her friend and fellow cheerleader squad-mate, Ariel, giving me about a minute of really choice blackmail material.

But I didn't care about that now. Not after listening to that voice.

"~Right there.~"

Spending half the night doing internet research on ghost voices is not really conducive to a good night's sleep. Neither was the couch in the living room. Mom asked why I had slept there. I lied and said I feel asleep watching a movie. That had gotten me a chastisement about lack of proper sleep for a girl with a dangerous job. Dangerous? Doughnut maker at a Krispy Kreme? I worry about her sometimes. I think raising three kids has mentally damaged her.

"~Touch me.~"

Sitting in my chair, running a mechanical pencil rubber over my bottom lip in nervous agitation, I tried to come up with any sort of reasonable explanation for the recording on my computer now.

"~Harder, Anna.~"

Reasonable? Reasonable? No. Hearing a woman's voice calling your name when there is no woman there to say it... There is nothing reasonable about that. Nothing at all. Spinning in my office chair I picked up my headset and hit the play button. There had to be some kind of scientific, maybe, explanation then. Was I just hearing noises and my mind making up the rest? Making me think that some random noise was really words?

"~Now, Anna.~"

Listening to the recording again, the sounds that come through are anything but random noise. They're quite distinctive sounds in fact. Footsteps making the floor joists creek. Bed springs. Sheets rustling. A soft moan. Then the voice. The woman's voice saying my name. A voice I have never heard before in my life. It's not my Mom. Smoking for fifteen year has made her voice more of a rumbly growl. This voice was soft, sweet. Innocent? Yeah, there is a kind of sweet innocence to the tone.

It's certainly neither of my sisters. There hasn't been anything innocent about the blonde devil-twins since they were born. Besides the thought of either of them saying my name, like that, gives me a sick, squelky feeling. And that final moan...?

No! Not either of my sisters. And certainly not my mom!

"~Oh, oh yes.~"

Hearing it again, I felt myself moist. A somewhat limited sex life, since I became a doughnut hole puncher rather than a high school cheerleader, had left me quick to tingle.

"~ Oh, yes Anna.~"

"~YES!~"

That finally breathy, orgasmic sound, then such an eerie silence. No sound of bed springs. No sound of bare feet on wood floors. Just white noise silence for two hours till my cousin Rapunzel opened the door and came in to take my Surface Pro. Then the sound of my bedroom door closing as the computer stealing, girl was leaving.

"~Not yours.~"

That soft whisper had sent cold chills up my neck. It had been different. Oh, it was the same voice. That same soft, sweet voice that had been whispering my name. Been calling out to me in orgasmic bliss. It had been the same voice all right... but not so innocent. No, not nearly so innocent. There had been a possessive anger that the whisper had just barely brought across to the recording. I had to play back that section twenty times to make sure I caught that tone.

Looking over at the little digital recorder I felt my hard-on die as I wondered just what would be on there this time. More moans? More whispers? More sounds of a woman being made love to?

Or would it be like that last word? The one that still gave me goosebumps.

"~Mine.~"


End file.
